1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat having a moveable head restraint.
2. Background Art
Vehicle seats having moveable head restraints or headrest arrangements are known in the vehicle seating art, such as the headrest arrangement disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,788.